Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a door assembly for a charging port for an electric vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a door assembly for a charging port for an electric vehicle that is able to prevent an interference phenomenon with a charging gun, by minimizing an amount of protrusion when opening a charging port door by the use of a four-joint link and a slide structure.
Description of Related Art
In general, an electric vehicle is a vehicle that is equipped with a battery and a motor and runs by the electric power, and has a charging port for charging the battery.
Attached FIG. 7 is a schematic view illustrating an open state of a charging port door of a conventional electric vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 7, a door 10 is hinged to an inlet of a charging port 12 for charging the battery by a two-joint link in an openable and closable manner.
Therefore, when pulling the door 10 while rotationally moving it outward, the door 10 is in an open state of being arranged at approximately 90° or more with respect to the inlet of the charging port, and thus, a charging gun is connected to the charging port 12 to charge the battery.
However, at the time of opening the door that opens and closes the charging port, the door is in the state of being arranged at approximately 90° or more with respect to the inlet of the charging port, and the amount of forward protrusion of the door has no choice but to increase. Accordingly, there is inconvenience due to interference phenomenon, such as the charging gun being caught on the door at the time of charging.
Also, since the door is in the state of being simply hinged by the two-joint link, the link might be damaged even with a small force, and thus, there are problems such as damage due to insufficient rigidity of the door and loss of opening and closing functions.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.